


So Pretty

by stateofmind



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Forced, M/M, Non-Consensual, Student Wonwoo, Teacher Mingyu, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofmind/pseuds/stateofmind
Summary: —Warning—Before reading, I want you to be aware that this is a Teacher/Student fic where of course the student is underage, will be unconsensual and is forced. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read! Keep in mind that this is only a fanfiction(NOT REAL) and is not meant to offend anyone, especially the seventeen members. If you are offended by my work I would like to apologize in advance, that was not my motive. Otherwise, if you are interested in reading please continue and enjoy!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> —Warning—
> 
> Before reading, I want you to be aware that this is a Teacher/Student fic where of course the student is underage, will be unconsensual and is forced. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read! Keep in mind that this is only a fanfiction(NOT REAL) and is not meant to offend anyone, especially the seventeen members. If you are offended by my work I would like to apologize in advance, that was not my motive. Otherwise, if you are interested in reading please continue and enjoy!

“Mr. Kim what are you doi-“

Wonwoo was shushed by a large hand covering his mouth. The body that belonged to that hand pressed against his back harshly, rubbing against his bottom. Wonwoo choked out a gasp as he felt another hand grab his hip tightly. He tried to fight away from the other who had no right to be touching him this way. 

All Sophomore Wonwoo wanted to do was go to his history teacher, Mr. Kim’s, classroom to ask him questions about their upcoming project. It was going to be worth a huge amount of points which will either bring his grade up or down. Instead he was welcomed with his Teacher assaulting him and forcing him to bend over his desk. Wonwoo struggled against the strong hold of his tall teacher, he had his large hands exploring his upper body feverishly. He had yelled for him to stop several times but the taller continued his activities. 

Mr. Kim continued to grind forcefully on his students ass while also definitely leaving bruises on his hip from the strong hold of his hand. Wonwoo was scared, he had never been touched this way in his life. He felt foreign feelings down south from the friction that caused him to pant and groan in the olders hand. He did not know what was going on or why he was targeted. He wanted to scream, cry and kick but was unable to. 

“I’m going to remove my hand, you better not make a single sound or I’ll make this more painful for you.” Wonwoo’s eyes widened as his teacher turned him on his back and tore his shirt off. Mr. Kim quickly grabbed both his arms and held them down as he went dove down and began to brutally abuse his pink nipple with his mouth. He positioned himself between his legs, spreading them as much as possible. Wonwoo’s painful moan was blocked by him biting his tongue. He didn't want the taller to hurt him if he made noise. He tried hard to quell the sounds coming out of his mouth but couldn’t as his sensitive buds were being abused. 

Mr. Kim licked around his nipples one last time before attacking his neck, being careful to not actually leave the younger marks. “You’re so mesmerizing Wonwoo,” The taller breathed “I want to leave you hickies everywhere so you would never forget about this.” Wonwoo squirmed and softly moaned “please stop” and “let me go.” Mr. Kim chuckled as he hardened his grip on his arms, “I told you to not make a single sound.” He then leveled his face to his student and kept eye contact. Oh how much he had fantasied about looking into his young students eyes like this.

When he had first met Wonwoo, he was fascinated by him. He had a pretty face and set of lips. Especially his fox like eyes that looked mysterious and haunted his mind while he would masterbate. Not only did Wonwoo’s appearance make him feel hot, but the way he talked and how shy he was, turned him on. His voice was deep for a sophomore and his shyness made him a perfect and innocent person to fuck senseless.

It was wrong. Very wrong to have such thoughts about your student. Especially if they are several years younger than you, barely blossoming. 

Once he took one last look in Wonwoo’s eyes, he ravished his mouth. Forcefully assaulting his mouth with his own tongue. The younger jerked under him and was still attempting to escape. Mr. Kim was irritated with the way he couldn’t properly kiss him with all the movement. So he ripped off his own tie and spun Wonwoo around so his chest was pressed into his desk. He then proceeded to tie his wrist tight so he wouldn’t be able to claw at him. Wonwoo was kicking at the other, heavily crying and shaking. He didn’t care if he was loud anymore, he needed to escape fast before anything escalated. 

The tall teacher did not appreciate the fight he was putting up, he was starting to get angry. He slide the youngers pants along with his boxers down to his ankles. Wonwoo’s eyes widened and before he could start kicking again, Mr. Kim grabbed his leg and hips to stop him from moving. “Please don’t do it, let me go!” cried Wonwoo. The other clenched his teeth and told him to shut up or he’ll seriously hurt him. The younger was intimidated by his threat. Still so innocent, he shut his mouth. Then Mr. Kim quickly slide his own pants and boxers down, revealing his hard and leaking cock. He brought Wonwoo’s knees up so he was on top of the desk, spreading them as wide as he could.

Wonwoo continued his wiggling silently but stiffened when he felt something ghost over his hole. Mr. Kim leaned his chest into the dip of the others back and whispered into his ear, “I’ve always wanted to fuck you till the only thing you’re filled with is loads of my cum.” With that, the taller rammed inside the younger’s tight, virgin hole. Wonwoo screamed but was slapped in the face with a hand covering his mouth. The teacher continued to mercilessly penetrate into the younger, ignoring the muffled cries and agonizing moans. He always wanted to do this to the younger, even if it meant that he’d lose his job. As long as he got what he wanted, he doesn’t care.

Squelching sounds and grunts filled the classroom. The desk was violently shaking as Mr. Kim filled the younger balls deep with his big cock. Wonwoo was in pain. He was being torn open against his will. Soon after, blood began to trickle down his legs alongside precum. 

The penetration continued for a long time, the tall teacher going many rounds until he could no longer pump cum. Eventually, Wonwoo stopped fighting and went limp. The damage was already done, he was already ruined. One last shot of cum entered the students ripped, cum filled hole. The fluids oozed down his legs, mixing with the blood from before. The shot of cum still continued, spilling out of Wonwoos hole. Mr. Kim panted and grabbed a handful of the smallers hair and kissed his bruised lips. 

He was still slowly going in and out of the younger’s hole, trying to “soothe” the other before pulling out. The taller watched, fascinated as he detached from Wonwoo, watching as his hole twitched and a string of cum was still connecting them both. He whined at the sight of pale legs dripping with the mixture of his seed and blood. He had never orgasmed so hard in his life. On the other hand, Wonwoo’s face was stained with a cascade of dried up tears. He was aching and had an almost lifeless face. 

Lastly, Mr. Kim plunged 2 fingers inside of Wonwoo, startling him. He opened him up so he could bask in the sight of his stretched hole. He moaned and licked the twitching and beat up hole.

“So pretty.”


End file.
